Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
A single-lens reflex camera conventionally includes a quick return mirror mechanism using a direct drive method to drive a main mirror directly. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2014-219582 discloses a mirror driving apparatus where a buffer member is arranged on a side surface part of a sun gear to reduce a bound generated by rotation of a main mirror and a sub mirror.
However, the conventional art disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2014-219582 requires the buffer member and a space to arrange the buffer member.